


Take My Hand, Stay Joanne

by ADAMWryter



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: A Star is Born, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, F/M, Joanne - Freeform, Joanne World Tour, Lust For Life, Million Reasons, Rainbow, the grammys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Lady Gaga lost the Best Pop Vocal Album at the 60th GRAMMYS but did she just win Mark Ronson's heart?





	Take My Hand, Stay Joanne

**Author's Note:**

> I immediately began to write after Gaga's performance at the 60th GRAMMYS. She lost both of her nominations, but I started to write right after she lost the first one, so I didn't mention the second one, Best Pop Solo Performance. I am so sorry Gaga, Lana and Kesha all lost the award to Ed Sheeran, I am not a fan of him, a little bit too angry at him, but I tried to be polite on this.
> 
> This is work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense. It's just my imagination. Mark Ronson to me is so perfect for Gaga.

“You sang beautifully!”

Christian Carino hugs Lady Gaga after her performance of Joanne and Million Reasons, piano version of course, at the 60th GRAMMYS.

“Thank you.”

Then a photographer appears and takes some photos, “You two look stunning, these will be on the internet rightaway!”

“Take your time”, Gaga says with a smile, and then the photographer leaves.

“I’m so sorry dear, you didn’t win the Best Pop Vocal Album.”

“That’s okay. I didn’t think I would win either.”

He hugs her again.

“Shall we go to our seats?”

“You go first”, Gaga hesitates, “I have a few words with Mark.”

“Okay,… I’ll take you some water, okay?”

“Okay, thank you.”

“So, what are the words?”, Mark Ronson suddenly appears behind Gaga.

“Oh, Mark!”, Gaga gently hits Mark’s arm, “I didn’t know you were there.”

“Oh, I left the backstage just after you did. So what are the words?”

“Oh yeah. I am so sorry we didn’t win the Best Pop Vocal Album. I don’t think I would win the Best Pop Solo Performance, either.”

“That’s okay, we poured our hearts into it. It’s just there are many better artists… Well, everyone says it’s so not right that it did not even get nominated for the Album Of The Year. But…”

“But we did our best… I am proud of this album even if it didn’t win any awards”, and Mark smiles, “You helped me honor my aunt, transform my emotions into a beautiful album. I could not thank you enough, Mark.”

“That’s sweet”, Mark laughs, “Oh, and your singing was incredible, too. Even better than when we rehearsed.”

“Thank you, I just thought of my aunt and felt her with me tonight. And you played the guitar very well, too. I want to thank you one more time for being here with me tonight and accompanying with me back on the stage.”

“You’re welcome… The pleasure is mine.”

And they laugh.

“So does this mean the end of Joanne era?’

“Well, I still have a few shows on my tour which I will be back doing tomorrow but technically, yeah. I think I have done enough for Joanne era, I have made my dad proud and I think I have made my aunt in heaven proud, too.”

“So this means after this you would move on with your work and I move on with my work?”

Gaga laughs and says “Don’t say it as if it was a goodbye. But yeah, I will be busy promoting for A Star Is Born and I think I would not be free to make music a long time but I would try. But hey, we have created something beautiful and I would never forget.”

“Something between us… and of course, everyone else”, Mark cracks a joke. A joke that hides so many feelings.

And they laugh again.

“Stefani, I love working with you, this album was so beautiful and it really represents something between us. I would love to work on another album like, right now, or right tomorrow… I feel so excited.”

Gaga chuckles, “Oh, so sweet.  Ooh, tonight, call me Joanne. I want to keep the honor for the rest of the night. And… You know, as I said, I would be busy, I have to fly back to Europe tomorrow for the rehearsal of my tour, then I would be on a tour to promote the movie with Bradley Cooper, and that means a lot of countries around the world… And then the shows at Las Vegas…”

Suddenly Marks holds Gaga’s hand, it is silent for a moment, Gaga and Mark looks at their hands holding, then he and sings sweetly, “ _Take my hand, stay Joanne…_ ”

And there is again sudden silence that takes through the space, not even the noise of the crowd or the music playing or the voice of James Corden hosting the show could be heard.

“Hey it’s Gaga, honey, hi!…”, Lana interrupts, walking towards, along with Kesha.

The moment is soon broken and Gaga replies, “Hey, girls!”

“You look stunning tonight, sweetie. Your performance was out of this world”, Lana wholeheartedly compliments Gaga.

“That’s right, the way you played the piano and sang with that voice. It was amazing”, Kesha excitedly hugs Gaga.

“Oh my God, thank you. Oh, I am so sorry you don’t win the Best Pop Vocal Album either. Your albums sound incredible. Especially yours, Kesha”, Gaga hugs Kesha back, then turns to Lana and hugs her too.

“Oh it’s okay. We’re sorry you didn’t, too”, Lana smiles.

“Yeah, if the judges think Ed’s album is better, it’s fine. His music is great, too. But to me, your albums are the best tonight.”, Kesha expresses her admiration to Gaga and Lana.

“No, it’s your albums that are they greatest, Lust For Life and Rainbow are incredible, I enjoy listening to them very much”, Gaga humbly says and smiles.

“Oh, shut up. Everyone knows Joanne and Rainbow are the best”, Lana laughs…

And they all have a big laugh…

“Hey, would you want to make a collaboration together. You know, us women together. It would be great”, Gaga excitedly proposes.

“Yeah, that would be great”, says Lana.

“Oh I am so excited… I am definitely in this”, says Kesha.

“Wow, that’s settled. So if any of us has an idea, we should call to each other to tell.”

“Totally”, says Kesha.

“Absolutely will do”, says Lana.

Then Mark suddenly approaches Gaga by her ear and whispers: “Call me if you want me to produce that song”, then kisses her on the cheek and walks away.

Gaga blushes through her makeup, holds a hand on her cheek, where Mark kissed.

Lana and Kesha look at each other and looks at Gaga in a funny way “Ooh, girlll!”

Gaga turns her head back to look at Mark walking. It’s not his words that keep her thinking, it’s the way he said and walked away.

 

With love,

Lady Gaga’s Little Monster

 

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> This is only imaginary so please don't expect too much if there is no collaborations from Gaga, Lana and Kesha. I would love to create more Lady Gaga/Mark Ronson relationship so I hope it can be established as an official relationship. Any Little Monsters who agree with me and wish to co-write, please leave your comment below and tell me what you think. Thank you <3


End file.
